Sleepless Hollow Editing
Sleepless Hollow :For instructions on how to use the basic functionality of the editor, see Dr. Lunatic Editor Help. The October 31, 2012 (2.0d) update for Sleepless Hollow introduced new world creation features and allowed access to the editor. *Please keep in mind that Sleepless Hollow 2.0d is not yet released as a patch, if you have the game but don't have it in your Hamumu account then you have to email Jamul at jamul@hamumu.com with some proof that you own the game, such as billing addresses and so on.* Getting the Editor To access the editor, a player must have completed the game on any profile at least once under the new patch. To skip this step, create an empty editor.dat file in the profiles folder of your Sleepless Hollow installation. The editor will then be accessible on the main menu from any profile. Editor Changes Monsters Sleepless Hollow features a different monster category set, changed from Supreme to better reflect Sleepless Hollow's contents. Two special categories, Supreme and AI Only, are also available. The Supreme category features monsters that were not included in the original Sleepless Hollow world but share graphics with monsters that were and are thus usable in custom worlds, while the AI Only category features monsters whose AIs are available for use but cannot be placed directly. Some monsters were added in the new patch that would not have been available otherwise: * Minecart * Egg Sac * Yerfdog * Underwater Aquazoid and Magmazoid * Generator * Death Turret and Missile Turret Items The item editor now shows the item ID number when editing items, useful for certain text file settings (see below). The "Give Weapon" item effect has been changed to grant Mystic Hammers rather than Supreme weapons, and the "Power Up Player" item effect has been changed to grant Sleepless Hollow's various hammer and ambient powers. A new "Move2" item effect acts like the Move effect but additionally creates light at the location moved to. Any item with the "Give Weapon" item effect will display as a spinning mystic hammer of the appropriate color regardless of graphics selected, unless Use Custom JSP is specified. Testing In-editor world testing is currently unavailable and worlds must be tested LL2-style, by saving and exiting the editor and playing the world normally. Note that progress must be reset for changes to levels already visited to take effect. This will probably be improved. Text Files Like Loonyland 2, Sleepless Hollow makes use of per-world text files to define specific metadata about the world. Unlike Loonyland 2, Sleepless Hollow text files are rather more involved. The first line is used to specify the title and the rest of the file is divided into sections designated with brackets. World Title By default, the first line in the file will be used as the world title. The world title can additionally be redefined later in the file if desired using the title tag followed by the title, but this will affect only the profile menu and not the world selector when creating a new profile. Sleepiest Hollow title Sleepiest Hollow Journal Pages Content for Journal pages can be set using the sections pageNN, with NN being a number from 00 to 19. Page 0 is given by default when a new game is started, and pages 01-19 correspond to levels 00-18. Page 20 is the fishing journal and is not customizable (see below for fishing details). Contents may be split across lines as desired, but spaces must be manually included. Use a caret (^) as its own word to indicate a newline in the text. page00 Welcome to Sleepiest Hollow! ^ ^ This is in a new paragraph. Words wrap automatically, no need for manual newlines. ^ This is a new line but not a new paragraph. ^ ^ Enjoy the world! Goals Goal names and descriptions as shown in the profile menu can be changed with the goals section. All default goals are disabled and goals can instead be awarded by using the Show Message special effect with "@NN", where NN is between 1 and 25. Each line is in the format "nn=name|description". In custom worlds, goals do not unlock gallery pages. 1=Test Goal|Earned for testing things. 2=Second Goal|Earned for doing XYZ. 3=Goal Number 3|Earned for not doing XYZ until told to do so. Inventory Screen The inventory screen on the pause menu can be edited by use of the items section. If no items section is specified the default items are used. Each line should follow the format pos=item|type|subtype|max|name|description. item is the ID of the item (the number displayed in the item editor ingame) to be shown. type and determine the amount displayed. type should be one of the following: * INVT_PANTS: number of pants the player has * INVT_HAMMERS: number of hammers the player has * INVT_MYSTIC: 1 if the player has subtype mystic hammer, 0 otherwise: ** 0. Flamebringer ** 1. Lightreaver ** 2. Planetsmasher ** 3. Sparkthrower ** 4. Earsplitter ** 5. Bonecrusher * INVT_BRAINS: number of brains the player has * INVT_CANDLES: number of candles the player has * INVT_JOURNAL: number of journal pages player has for 0 subtype, whether the player has that page otherwise * INVT_HFLAGS: whether the player has a specific hammer powerup ** HMR_BIONIC: Bionic Arm ** HMR_BLAST: Blasting Cap ** HMR_REVERSE: Reverse Hammer ** HMR_REFLECT: Sproingy Spring * INVT_ABILITY: whether the player has a specific ability powerup ** ABIL_SHIELD: Solar Shield ** ABIL_TRAINING: Training Guide ** ABIL_SOLAR: Solar Collector ** ABIL_FIRSTAID: First Aid Kit ** ABIL_BRAIN: Brain Detector ** ABIL_FISH: Electroreel * INVT_KEYS: how many of a type of key the player has (non-yellow keys are always 0 or 1): ** 0: Yellow ** 1: Red ** 2: Green ** 3: Blue * INVT_LVAR: the value of variable Vsubtype * INVT_GVAR: the value of variable Gsubtype max is the maximum used to determine whether the item should be highlighted white. 0 can be used to mean any positive value is considered max. name and description are used for tooltips, and max out at 31 and 63 characters respectively. is the name, maximum 31 characters. 0=2|INVT_PANTS|0|10|Pants Of Power|Throw hammers faster. 1=1|INVT_HAMMERS|0|10|Hammers|Charge up the multi-shot faster. Electrofishing Electrofishing settings consist of several interconnected sets of options dealing with maps and fish types, specified in the fishing section. Values can be specified in any order. Fish name * Line format: name|NUMBER=NAME * Sets fish name for number 0-9, max 19 chars * Ex. name|0=Bonefish Fish effect * Line format: effect|NUMBER=EFFECT * Number from 0-9, effect from 0-9 (if line omitted, defaults to number): ** 0. Give player 20 energy ** 1. Heal player 20 health ** 2. Give player 10 weapon xp to all weapons ** 3. Put flame on player (will drop a candle if you have caught exactly one fish #3, including this one if it is fish #3 -- careful of effect 3 not being on fish 3) ** 4. Spawn a Darkness on the player ** 5. Spawn a Spark on the player ** 6. Give the player 200 xp ** 7. Levels a random hammer by 1 level ** 8. Heal the player 128 health ** 9. Poison the player for 1 second ** Other: no special effect Fish size multiplier * Line format: size|NUMBER=SIZE * Number from 0-9 * Size should range from 0.0-3.0 but can be expanded if desired * Size will be in 0-60 range, plus some bonus points, before multiplier * For reference, Mudgloppers are 2.0 and Napfish are 3.0. Fishing difficulty * Line format: difficulty|MAP=DIFFICULTY * Map is map number starting at 0 * Difficulty should be from 0 to 100 * You must have at least this much fishing level to fish on that map Which Fish * Line format: fish|MAP=NUMBER * Map is map number starting at 0 * Number is 0-9 (normal fish) or 255 (goldfish) Notes * All water is fishable. All mud is fishable but will always be fish #9. * Type 255 is the unwanted goldfish, it has no stats but can be set as the fish for a map. * If stats on any fish are omitted they will default to those used in standard Sleepless Hollow. * If difficulty or fish on any map are omitted they will default to level 0 fish #0. * If you don't want a map to be fishable, don't put any water on it (recommended), or set difficulty above 100. Miscellaneous A few specific options that don't fit into any category are used by various parts of Sleepless Hollow. They can be changed in the options section using the line format option=value. * bonecandle: 1 if the yellow key you get by stepping on (63, 53) in the Tomb of Bones should be handled (defaults to 1, but should be set to 0 except in an SH remix world). I have no idea why this isn't a special. * journal: the item number of the journal. If omitted, no item is the journal. * electroreel: the item number of the electroreel. If omitted, no item is the electroreel. options bonecandle=0 journal=150 electroreel=186 Category:Sleepless Hollow